Tops and Bottoms
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: “Ya know, Kurama, you’d be the girl in the relationship.” In which Yusuke and Kurama have a discussion about certain…aspects of being in a relationship with another guy, which results in unexpected consequences. YusukeKurama, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!_

_**Summary: "Ya know, Kurama, you'd be the girl in the relationship." In which Yusuke and Kurama have a discussion about certain…aspects of being in a relationship with another guy, which results in unexpected consequences. YusukeKurama, oneshot**_

_WOW! It's been so damn long since I've written for this pairing, let alone this fandom! Of course, I did a crossover with SM and YYH but I don't count that. So yeah! I just read some really great YYH fanfiction and it inspired me to write some more for one of my favorite pairings ever - Yusuke and Kurama! This one is lighthearted, and probably a bit stupid, but hey, those are the most fun to read! Lol._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Tops and Bottoms**

* * *

"Are you serious, fox boy?"

Yusuke looked skeptically at the kitsune sitting on the couch above him. His elegant legs hung over the side of the couch ever-so-casually, encased in a pair of casual pants with just socks on his feet. The black haired spirit detective leaned back against the front of the couch. He was seated on the floor, on a rather comfortable pillow, and that gave him the optimum view of the red haired kitsune's generous television set.

"What do you mean, Yusuke?" Kurama replied, the dulcet tones of his voice both soft and compelling, as well as curious.

"There is not way I'm watching this shit." The aforementioned Urameshi boy jerked a thumb in the direction of the flat screen, HD plasma television that was almost as big as the couch was long.

Emerald eyes blinked before focusing back on the program that was on the TV. "This?"

"Yes, _that_. No. Damn. Way."

Kurama only laughed as he watched the people on the television walk back and forth hurriedly, carrying rolls of silk and chiffon and lace to several work stations, all in a panic. A man with silvery gray hair and thin glasses stood watch over all of them, saying things like, "Make it work!" and other random phrases.

"Yusuke, it's not that bad."

"It's _Project Runway_!" Yusuke said defiantly, turning his head and gazing upward at the spirit fox. His almond shaped eyes widened, trying to convince him to change the channel.

"You made me sit through that atrocious…what was it? MAM?"

"MMA _fighting_!" The raven haired man said, almost shouting, "At least you can learn from that…you can't learn fighting techniques from frikin Heidi Klum. Oh wait, I think I've found a new way I could've beaten Toguro! Strangle him with a damn Versace dress!"

Kurama blinked before erupting into a series of giggles, and then he snorted, which caused Yusuke to look at him in an amused manner before laughing himself, louder and more boisterously than the kitsune.

"I had no clue you knew what Versace was, Yusuke."

Yusuke blushed, abruptly embarrassed. "Uh. Right. I…uh…"

"You've watched this, haven't you?" Kurama quirked his irresistible lips into that infamous smirk of his, "At your house, by yourself, when you thought no one was watching…"

"Shut up."

Kurama laughed again, rocking back into the cushions of his couch, pressing his back into the soft material.

"It's your fault!" Yusuke shot up, his eyes flaring with indignation and his cheeks flaming with a flustered blush. "You _made _me watch this shit, and I got addicted. It's like crack, this show!"

The red haired man looked Yusuke, who was now standing over him. His forest green eyes turned amused as he watched how his chiseled chest rose and fell with each breath. Kurama's eyes lingered there for a moment before Yusuke unclenched his fists and decided to sit beside the kitsune on the couch for one, crossing his arms like a toddler who hadn't gotten his way and glaring daggers into the ridiculously expensive television.

"Damn you."

"And you call _me _a girl, Yusuke."

Yusuke snapped his head to the left, catching the glittering orbs of green that were Kurama's eyes, "Not my fault."

"You always liked my hair." Kurama said, absently reaching his hand up to the scarlet strands and twirling them around his long, pale fingers.

"How…do you figure that?" Yusuke's breath caught in his throat.

"You just stare at it a lot. Hair envy, I figure. Since you put that gel in yours all the time."

Yusuke pursed his lips, "Oh, yeah? Well, at least I'm the more masculine one."

The former Youko blinked again and Yusuke felt his stomach clench in reflex. God, he looked so hot when he did that. But he controlled himself. Barely. "What do you mean?"

The raven haired man scoffed, as if Kurama was missing something extremely vital and rather hilarious, "You're obviously the girl in the relationship."

"But I'm a man."

Yusuke snickered. "It's meant figuratively."

"Oh, big word."

"Stole it from you, sweetheart." He replied in a fake New Yorker accent. "But yeah. Relationships like these have…'classifications', I guess."

"Really, now?" Kurama seemed amused, and not at all bothered by Yusuke's accusations. That was the good thing about him. He knew when his partner was joking and when he was being serious. He knew him inside and out. They _worked_. _Fit _together, like corresponding pieces of a puzzle.

"Yeah. I'm the butch and you're the bitch."

Emerald eyes widened in shock. "Vulgar, vulgar, Yusuke."

His chocolate eyes were suddenly intense with some emotion that Kurama couldn't describe, and the Urameshi boy leaned forward and huskily uttered, "You know you like it."

Kurama stared for a minute, inhaling his scent - musky and woodsy, like he had spent a night camping, but it wasn't unattractive. It was a unique perfume, very enticing. In fact, it was one of the many, many things that Kurama adored about the brash spirit detective.

He also had to admit that Yusuke was right about his last statement, but he tried to ignore the way his heart started up, beating like a hummingbird's wings against the inside of his chest. He looked away and pressed the 'guide' button on the remote and surfed the channels for something else to watch.

"You give yourself too much credit, _Urameshi_." Kurama said, his voice suddenly huskier than it was before. And he knew the emphasis he put on Yusuke's last name would send the hot tempered man into a frenzy of hormonal emotions.

"Really, now?" Yusuke copied what the red head had said from before.

Kurama looked at the intense gaze of the raven haired man out of the corner of his eyes, not once turning from his supposed "preoccupation" with the television. The corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk that Yusuke saw. He grinned crookedly and suddenly was on top of the kitsune, his leg in between the pretty man's legs.

His hands braced himself against the couch, holding himself up from whatever he was about to do. Kurama still looked forward, eyes focused on the television still, unwavering, though the smirk on his lips said something different. He moved his knee upward, gently rubbing the space between Kurama's legs.

Kurama closed his eyes, enjoying the friction that was causing. Yusuke smirked, loving the way he reacted underneath his touch.

Suddenly, Kurama snapped his eyes open and locked them with the black haired youth. Yusuke was momentarily taken aback, his almond eyes wide with wonder and excitement. His partner had _that look _glittering in his emerald depths, and he swore he could see slight tints of gold throughout those eyes.

Before he knew it, Yusuke was on his back, pinned by the suddenly ferocious Kurama, who was looking at him hungrily, a smirk on his pretty mouth. And, he swore he heard a _growl _coming from his throat.

"Let's see who's the bitch now."

And Kurama crashed his lips on his.

* * *

_**End. **_

_I know, not that long, but I haven't been in this fandom for so very long, so I decided to just test the waters with a cute little oneshot that was…well, provocative. Lol. I didn't realize how much I missed writing about these two until today. Strange, right? _

_But yeah, I think I'll be writing more about these two, and other shonen ai pairings that have caught my eye in this fandom. Haha. But YusKur will always be my favorite, of course._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this rather short little piece. I sure as hell had a fun time writing it! _

_Arigato and please review!_


End file.
